Ebenezer Scrooge
Ebenezer Scrooge is the main character of A Christmas Carol and The Muppet Christmas Carol. He is a selfish and miserly old man who works as an Investment Banker and Commodities broker in London. Scrooge has no appreciation for fun and kindness, seeing it as a waste, and is hated by everyone else due to his nature. He has a particular hatred of Christmas, being the time of kindness and giving that it is. To him, "peace on Earth" and "Good will to all men" is like a knife to his heart (until his reformation at the end of the film). Appearances ''A Christmas Carol On Christmas Eve, Scrooge is visited by the ghost of his long-dead business partner Jacob Marley, who died exactly 7 years ago (apparently, on Christmas Eve or Day). Like Scrooge, Marley was a bitter miser in life and, as punishment for his evil ways, is now damned to eternally wander the earth, carrying heavy chains representing his acts of greed. Marley tells Scrooge that if he does not immediately change his ways, he will suffer a similar fate and informs him that he will be visited by three more spirits that night. As of that moment, Scrooge's journey to redemption had begun. The first of the three spirits is the candle-like Ghost of Christmas Past, who shows Scrooge his own troubled past, including how he became the miserable old man he is and that his selfishness cost him his ex-fiancee Belle. Next is the Ghost of Christmas Present: a hairy mini-giant, who shows him things as they currently are, including the joys of the Christmas season and why Scrooge is so hated. In addition, he shows Scrooge the poor living conditions of Scrooge's underpaid and poorly treated employee, the good-natured Bob Cratchit, and his family, who are, nevertheless, thankful for what little they have. Cratchit's son, Tiny Tim, is very ill and will die if Scrooge's behavior does not change. The ghost also warns Scrooge about Want and Ignorance before he dies. The third and most ghastly spirit, the mute, but Grim Reaper-like Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come, shows Scrooge what will happen if he does not change his ways. This ghost occasionally chases Scrooge around London while riding a ghost-like hearse drawn by two horses (perhaps toying with Scrooge). One scene sees Scrooge shrinking down and escaping through drainpipes. In this future, Scrooge has just died and is completely unmourned by the people; his death is, in fact, ''celebrated by many. The only "true" happiness anyone has obtained from his death is a poor family who now has more time to pay off their debt. In addition, Tiny Tim has also recently died, leaving the Crachit family in mourning. Scrooge is soon sitting near a grave, only for the ghost to reveal it is his own, and that his death will be on Christmas Morning. Scrooge is horrified and begs the silent spirit for forgiveness, promising to change his ways, when he suddenly wakes up. It is Christmas morning and Scrooge immediately greets the people of London with his newfound kindness and enthusiasm, giving Bob Cratchit a raise and creating a bright future for Tiny Tim, to whom Scrooge became like a second father. ''The Muppet Christmas Carol His appearance in this movie is more or less the same as in the animated movie, with the difference that Scrooge had two business partners instead of one (to accomodate Statler and Waldorf playing those roles), and that the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come doesn't shrink Scrooge or chase Scrooge around. Gallery See also *Scrooge McDuck - A Disney character inspired by Ebenezer Scrooge, also portrayed the role in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol. *Cruella De Vil - Portrayed the role in the 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "A Christmas Cruella". *Rabbit - Portrayed the role in Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo. *Todd Daring - Portrayed the role in The Replacements episode "Dick Daring's All-Star Holiday Stunt Spectacular V". *London Tipton - Portrayed the role in The Suite Life on Deck episode "A London Carol". *Captain Hook - Portrayed the role in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates episode "Captain Scrooge". External links * * Category:A Christmas Carol characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Businesspeople Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Dickensian characters Category:Animated characters Category:Article of the week Category:Characters who fly Category:Orphans Category:Bosses Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Students Category:Elderly characters Category:Singing characters Category:Holiday Figures Category:Neutral characters Category:Time travelers